


Team Foxy Huntress

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pack Feels, Tumblr Prompts, at the beach, burningletter-, the girls kicking ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer, they're at the beach and Isaac makes a volleyball materialize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Foxy Huntress

Isaac loomed over her, blocking the sun, a volleyball swirling in his hands.

"Where did you find that?"

He shrugged. “Around. Wanna play?” he asked, moving it from one hand to another.

 

"I’m in. Guys?" She turned to Lydia and Stiles.

"I can’t sweetie." Lydia looked up from under the brim of an enormous hat. A nameless young man was applying lotion to her back. "My skin." she hummed. "Maybe when the sun dies down a bit in the evening?" She went back to reading something that had too many equations to be of any interest to Allison.

Stiles just groaned from the deck chair where he was sprawled, too busy regretting his latest unwise decisions involving alcohol and edible underwear.

She shook her head and grabbed a bottle of water. “Seems like it’s just the two of us Isaac.”

They started walking up to the roughly drawn court on the far right of the beach.

A very wet Scott, carrying a very wet and giggiling Kira on his back, ran out of the sea and caught up to them. “You guys playing volleyball?”

"Let’s play doubles!" Kira said jumping off Scott’s back and bouncing in place.

"Losers buy a round of beers?" Isaac said, pursing his lips.

"Kira, do you want us to pair up against these wolf boys?" Allison asked, smirking at said wolf boys, who were crossing their arms and raising challenging eyebrows.

"I don’t know, Ally." Kira tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear and pretended to think about it. "It wouldn’t really be a fair match." She bumped shoulders with Allison. "I’d feel bad for stealing beer from them."

"Oh, it’s on ladies."

The boys got an easy early lead. Isaac barely had to jump to block Kira and Scott had a mean spike.

It didn’t help them though.

Team Foxy Huntress soon figured out that Scott was terrible at anything that came at him from the left and Isaac would jump prematurely if he thought they were going for a spike.

They won the first set without breaking a sweat and high-fived like champions. Things didn’t get better for their oponents after that.

Isaac started complaining that the sun was getting in his eyes. Borrowing Stiles’ sunglasses without his permission didn’t seem to help when Kira arched in the air and slammed the ball down a few inches from his face.

After a while Scott just started clapping and cheering his congratulations whenever they scored a particularly good one past him and it was driving Isaac up the wall, which didn’t help team cohesion.

A well aimed spike from Allison gave them the match and they ran to each other whooping with joy. Somehow mid-run they both decided that they should bump chests. It went as well as could be expected.

"Oh god, oh god." Kira clutched her chest and groaned.

"Ow. Allison winced. "That was a terrible idea."

"Yeah." Kira said with pained breathlessness. "You know what will make the pain better though?"  

Allison smiled from ear to ear and nodded triumphantly.

"Beer." she sang out to the boys as they demanded a rematch.


End file.
